Broken Blossom
by XxxCherryBlossomChocolatexxX
Summary: Sakura is abused by her mom and just wants the pain to stop can Sasuke make her pain and sadness go away
1. Chapter 1

****Broken*blossm****

*sob*

*sob*

My tiers I just want them to stop

I want the pain to stop

Everything I just want it to stop

My life is total hell

My mother doesn't like me she'll tell me thing's that hurt but I just cover it up with a smile

She hits me and I just act like nothing happened

She says that she didn't want me and I don't say anything back

I have bruises and marks on my body from her hitting me

And all I can do is smile and cry about it

I want this to stop

My name is Sakura Haruno and I just want my pain and sadness to go away.

Author note: well this is my first naruto story hope you like review and I will update when I can

Thanks of reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 16 and I have the most simplest life and by simple I mean its

A living HELL and it's all because of my mom *sigh*

My mom isn't the nicest of mom's she tends to yell at me or hit me but I'm used to it by now I don't really know why she is so mean to me sometimes I just wish she could be nicer *sigh* yeah in my dreams.

"CHAAA MABYE IF YOU GAVE THAT LADY A BEAT DOWN SHE'LL REPSET YOU MORE!" My inerself yelled

No she's still my mom and if I do that to her she'll get even madder and who knows what she'll do to me

"CHAA YOUR TO NICE SOMETIME'S YA KNOW FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT!" She yelled

Well maybe I am but she's still my mom

"CHAA JUST GO TO SCHOOL WILL YA" She said to me

geez she's so on edge today

Anyway

I put on my school uniform and head down stairs to see my mom looking at me like she always does

"Mom I'm going to school I'll back soon as I can" I said to her smiling at her and walking to the door

She didn't say anything all she did was scoffed at me and turned around and the moment I walked the door she slammed it.

Gosh what's her problem today who knows *sigh*

I started to walked down the street and someone hugged me from behind it was Ino

"Hey Sakura" she said to me smiling

"Oh good morning Ino" I said back to her smiling back then I saw Hinata come from behind Ino

"H-Hey Sakura good morning" she said to me

"Hey good morning" I said to her smiling

"So Sakura want to hang with us today after school" she asked me looking at me weird

"Ummm….I don't know Ino I…ummm…" I need to come up with something I can't my mom will kill me if I'm not home after school but it's not like she'll care but still WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH this is so confusing

I don't know if I should go our not

"CHHAA JUST GO WILL YA THE WOMAN ITSINT GOING TO CARE!" My inerself said to me

I know but- I got cut off when she yelled at me again

"CHAAA JUST GO YOUR GETTING ON MY NURVES!"

Ok fine I'll go just stop yelling I get enough of that at home

"Please Sakura it will be fun" Hinata asked me

"Oh come on Sakura please you know you want to" Ino said to me

"Ok I'll go I guess" I told them looking a little shy

Before I could say anything else they gave me a big hug and Ino began to spin me a round I was not excepting that

"WAAAAHH! PUT ME DOWN !" I yelled

There was really no point of telling her that she keep spinning me anyway

And Hinata didn't say anything I guess she was scared that the same thing would happen to her.

But her sweat dropped I don't blame her

I thought she was going to keep spinning me till we got to school but she put me down

When I told her we were getting closer to the school gate she put me down

"Ino that …was…. unnecessary" I told her as I fell to the ground panting

"S-Sakura are you ok" Hinata asked as she helped me up

"Y-Yeah I'm …fine thanks"

"Sorry Sakura I got to excited cuz it's been awhile scents we all hanged out together"

She said to me helping me up

Well it is true we haven't hanged out in a while "Ok your forgiven"

And small smile came upon my lips

And I whispered "Thanks you to" so she couldn't here me "What did you say Sakura" She asked me "what oh…..nothing come on were going to be late"

I told them as we started to run to school

*5 Minutes later *

I thought we weren't going to make it to school but we did just in time before the bell ringed

We all made it but Ino kinda got in trouble well she was in a hurry and forgot to change her shoes

"We made it that was close" I said as I sat in my seat and put my stuff away and class started

And I looked to my right to see the boy of my dreams or my crush Sasuke Uchiha he's cute,

Cool , good at sports and maybe everything sometimes I wish he would notice me

Maybe someday he will *sigh* who knows

*4 hours later*

School finely let out and we were all about to leave but I had to return some books and then we can go and hang out.

"Come on Sakura can't you return them tomorrow" Ino asked me

"I can't I have to return them today just go get Hinata and wait for me out side ok" I told her grabbing the books and waked out the classroom I bumped into someone and I fell and the books went everywhere and the person I bumped into fell down to "Oh I'm so sorry" I said to the person and I looked to see who it was

I did the unthinkable out of all people I could of made fall it had to be Sasuke Uchiha

Great now I know my life is hell "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I said to him as he got up from the floor and he took the book the fell on my head and gave me a hand up and said "It's fine it was a accident are you ok?" he asked me as he helped me pick up some of the books and I started to blush "Oh I'm fine and thank you" I told him still blushing he gave the rest of the books and pated me on the head "Be careful next time ok" he told me as he walked off then I went to the library

What did that had to happen to me I just hope no fangirls saw that

I told Ino and Hinata what took me so long and Ino and Hinata got so happy they kept saying we will make the perfect cupule witch made me blush a lot

"Can we just go" I told them "And where are we going"

"Oh were going to go to the dress shops and then we will go to karaoke and go home" Ino said to us

"Is that ok with you to?" she asked us

"Sure lets go" me and Hinata both said at that the same time

We all had so much fun in the dress shops I bought a dress of some reason I don't why I got it something just told me to buy it and karaoke was fun to Ino was really loud and energetic and after that we walked each other home

We walked Ino home and I walked Hinata home and then I went home

I hope my mom isn't mad

And I opened the door to see my mom siting on the couch I never saw her looked so ticked

Author note: sorry of the late update I'm lazy haha XD so tell me what you think and review

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
